Lucius Nepos
Lucius Nepos was born and raised around Eastwatch, by a retired commoner Bladesman, Appius Nepos and his wife Claudia Hillborn. Appius had a long and illustrious career in the Blades of twenty two years. He was one of the Marshals (a rank just below Captain which indicates unit command) who organized the defence of Eastwatch in the Second Wildling War and also, one of those who not only held their ground, but counterattacked and forced the Wildlings back. This made him quite well known in his home town. After retiring from his long service to the Emperor's Blades, Appius became a fisherman and bought some land. Unsatisfied with this after a half year, he later turned stonemasonry, a science which he had employed often during his time in the armies, as he aided to build strongpoints throughout Fastheld. He worked most often in his home township of Eastwatch, expanding it out of the notorious 'old quarter', where much black market activity is rumoured to have taken place. 's home.]] After an uninspiring childhood of typical mischief, Lucius joined the Blades when he turned 18. Before turning 18 however, he was trained for an unusually prolonged period by the Blades themselves, under his father's orders. For 5 years, Lucius served in the Blades as a heavy infantryman, going through numerous engagements and earning the status of veteran. He was originally posted to the West Aegis Garrison, fairly far away from his hometown as is frequently the case with recruits. During his fifth year (when he was transfered to Vozhdya) Lucius was able to obtain status as a reserve Blade with the help of 2nd Blademaster Markus Kahar - his outstanding record as a soldier helped Markus pick him first as a Ducal Guard, and then, after an incident in the Vozhdyan mines had Lucius save his liege lord's life, Captain of the Guard. After the then current Warmaster Milo Stone retired, Lucius took his place. For a year Lucius oversaw the defence of a hugely growing set of holdings - first Vozhdya, then Marble Grove, and finally his hometown of Eastwatch. He of course still served his time in Greening up on the wall, as with the other Blades. After the year was up, Lucius decided to rejoin the Blades full time, and was henceforth transferred first to the East Aegis Garrison (in Vozhdya) and then to Fastheld Keep. He was chosen as one of the few Bladesmen sent beyond the Aegis in an attempt to rescue their Emperor, Talus Kahar XIV, who had been previously kidnapped by the Ravager. Unfortunately, although there were many casualties, the mission was unsuccessful. Lucius returned to Fastheld to resume his normal duties as a Blade. Lucius was been transferred to the Flying Daggers fast response taskforce, and through trials won the position of 2nd in command to Bladesman Nikolaes Zahir. However, the Zahir summarily resigned his position as leader; this situation left Lucius in de facto command of the troops, which is a situation that was not normal in Fastheld, before the introduction of the rank of Marshal. His post as Commander of the Flying Daggers was later confirmed by his superiors in the Blades, indicating that this post was more permanent than previously believed. As well, the Emperor, Talus Kahar XIV named him among several Freelanders who received the title of Baronet, granting them rights to the title of, "Sir", even though they were not elevated socially at all. On the 21st day of Greening, 626, Zolor Zahir took power in Fastheld, become its first Zahir Emperor. Lucius was first imprisoned in the dungeons (much to his surprise and chagrin); the following day he was released and signed his letter of fealty to the new Crown. Thereafter, he was stripped of his command of the Flying Daggers, who were to be dissolved as relics of the old regime, and appointed as the bodyguard of the new Imperial Chamberlain, Tomassa Zahir. That assignment lasted only a very short time, as the Imperial Justiciar Soravyn Zahir, deeming his command talents wasted on a bodyguard assignement and filling in for the missing Blademaster, created a new unit entitled the Justiciar's Claws. Their overall mission was aimed to be similar to the Flying Daggers, yet due to the fact that they reported only to the Justiciar himself, they were foreseen to be a more effective unit dealing with crises that the over-extended and thinly stretched Imperial Blade garrisons have trouble doing. His rank in the Blades was Marshal, which means that he was a commissioned officer, a step above both enlisted Guardians (citizens) and Bladesmen (nobles). Upon receiving his command of the Justiciar's Claws he was also given the additional title of Imperial Monitor. It is known that the Claws were transferred to Light's Reach to oversee the security and protection of the rebuilding effort. However, any actual efforts were stalled completely by weather, lack of supplies provided and bureaucracy. He also proposed to and become Amalai Pinewood's fiancee in this period. However, in Shadowreach of 626, the Blades were decommissioned and folded into the new Imperial Watch. Many ex-soldiers were forcibly retired and many new troops were recruited to take their places. Most importantly however for Lucius, was the fact that the Justiciar's Claws were specifically decommissioned as a unit and as individual soldiers, leaving Nepos and his troops out of work; this was a great disappointment for the man who had intended to serve for at least twenty years, but only got ten. Shortly after being disbanded from the Blades, Lucius found work with Sahna Nillu. In his new job as Constable, he was in charged of several civilian administrative duties to the township of Sweetwater as well as heading up the Countess's guard retinue. It is known that at least one of his comrades, an ex-Blade named Hugo Wheat, has joined up with him and serves under the same contract. The civilian duties were passed off to an underling after a month or two. At the beginning of 627 ATA, Emperor Zolor Zahir I abolished the title of baronets. This left Lucius as just another citizen and former soldier of the Empire. On the 21st Day of Whistlewind, 627 ATA Lucius Nepos and Amalai Nepos were finally married in an official capacity in Sweetwater Field's temple. The marriage was officiated by former resident of The Stanchion Celeste Mikin. It is rumoured that his wife is pregnant with their first child. He is also known to have been second in command on the newest expedition outside of the Aegis, under Count Thayndor Zahir of Darkwater. Upon returning, it was revealed that the party did so on particularly bad terms with the Count Zahir. However, Lucius gained no official reprimand or dishonour. As of late he has made it very clear that his job at Sweetwater is coming to an end (with the contract he had signed) and is seeking a possible commission as an Imperial Knight; he has spoken of trying to get into House Kahar's order. He is known to be of light and jovial character generally, but serious in regards to his job. He is reputed to be an uncanny sword fighter, among the best that have served in the Blades and also for his aggressive use of shields. Indeed, it is his use of the Lady's Aegis, a shield forged of seraphite that has brought him to realm-wide fame as one of the supreme shield bearers in Fastheld. Furthermore, he is known to possess a unique banded steel cuirass which Alesia Stormclaw (of the Imperial Armories) forged especially for him, called Lorica's Soul. Familial Info Born: 600 ATA Died: Parents: Appius Nepos and Claudia Hillborn Children: Spouse(s): Amalai Nepos Badges --Stamp 20:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 20:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 20:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 20:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 04:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 04:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 03:17, 31 August 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 03:17, 31 August 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 22:34, 8 September 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 23:07, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Nepos category:Book of the White Tree